


Values and Principles

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Dildos, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt Fill for SPN Kinkmeme:Sam does a lot of charity work with the local sub re-hab facility. Castiel all but begs him for help - his own brother, Gabriel, has been masquerading for years and just got caught. Castiel thinks Sam is fairly liberal, so he asks Sam to take Gabriel on for re-training.





	Values and Principles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sign that I'm still alive. The fic has been resting on my hard drive for a while. I'm not quite happy with it, but if there's just one person, who enjoys the read it has been worth it.

 

"Remember, Sam is doing you a favour," Castiel hisses at Gabriel when he drags his brother towards Sam's house. "You to behave if you don't want to end up in rehab with a complete foreign Alpha you don't know and who has the right to do anything he wants with you." 

"I know," Gabriel grumbles under his breath and shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. "I'm bloody aware of my fate, Cas. Thank you very much." 

As much as he wants to protest, Gabriel knows he can't and that he really, really should be grateful that his case was filed wasn't filed under worst-case maximum sentence. Had the rehabilitation center ranked him as a Low-Level the government would've held him accountable for fraud, false personification, identity theft and deceit. The first three were rather harmless since stealing and lying to people about your status isn't a heinous crime - as long as you don't have sex. Which Gabriel had, a lot, and endangering submissive types by pretending a dominant was one of the worst things you could do in the eye of the law. 

Gabriel never truly cared. 

Yet he wisely keeps his mouth shout when the door opens and Castiel greets the tall, gorgeous man that is Sam Winchester. Gabriel can't pretend that the sight doesn't make his heart beat faster, especially since he knows they'll have sex soon. Outwards Gabriel hides his scowl and follows his brother and his new ... friend inside, barely bothering to greet Sam's friendly smile.

They gather around the dinner table and Sam offers drinks. Gabriel notices that Sam is more careful around him than around his little bro. Of course, Sam knows Castiel better. Perhaps even better than him, considering that Gabriel spend the last years anywhere but not in the vicinity of his family. Rather Gabriel travelled the world, worked odd jobs and travelled some more when he got sick of a place.

Returning to the States has obviously been a mistake, because Cas ratted him out when Gabriel went get new papers and refused to write down his sexual classification. 

They lived in a shitty, prejudged world. 

 

-

 

While they settle down Sam takes notice how tense Gabriel is. He has never met Cas older brother and doesn't know much about him, safe that Gabriel is the only sibling Castiel gets along with. The others - Raphael and Naomi - are kind of assholes, the kind of person who let the world know that they dominate no question asked. If the story is true and Gabriel is in denial about his status as submissive, Sam can at least understand where he's coming from. 

"To prevent misunderstandings I'd like to repeat why we've met today," Sam begins slowly and finally looks, really looks at Gabriel. "You've returned to the States a while back and in order to work and live here you need new papers. A clarification about your submissive and dominance behaviors among it. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Gabriel growls. Sam can see he's uncomfortable but at least Gabriel tries to be polite. "I haven't taken one of those tests in ages and through my traveling I never visited any doctors either."

"I see your problem," Sam murmurs.

There only two ways to properly establish an exact submissive-dominant ratio. Most people are told a number around the time they were sixteen, a result from regular behavior tests taken between nine and fourteen. That gets you a tendency which is written down in your medical files, in your school records. At age of twenty-five that ratio becomes effective and legally binding. Yet it wasn't uncommon for the tendency to change. Even in later life significant events like loss, trauma or a change in lifestyle could complete alter your sexual behavior. 

Most common cause is that some people are rated as low-level subs until they went to collage, only to experience a complete shift due to the sudden independence. Sam himself had suffered from this and scientist generally contributed the phenomenon to families were children grew up with more than one dominant partner around. Younger children especially kept their head down around dominant personalities until the point were they either embraced the submissive lifestyle or they completely got rid of it. 

With his 28 years Gabriel is a little old for that, but theoretically the older Novak left the country at age of 18 and never returned. A lot could happen in ten years and not all countries enforced the subservients behavior act. 

"I take you're not happy with being tested at your age after you lived comfortably with your sexuality for years?" Sam wished to know. 

Castiel had begged Sam to help Gabriel who had shown heavy submissive tendencies when he was a teenager, but in his line of work Sam has learned to be careful. With two older half-siblings, who were hell bend on success and a younger one to protect from their single father's alcoholism, it was easy to for Gabriel's true nature to fall through the cracks. As someone who worked at a Sexual Intercourse Behavior and Relation Center, Sam is aware of the responsibility he carries. If his report is wrong, he could easily destroy a whole life. Families in some cases. There are enough submissive living in denial since their parents tried to train the inborn preference out of their children, seeing it as shameful to have a sub in the family.

Well, those were at least easy to treat once Sam got them to be comfortable with their own skin again. Far worse are the patients labeled as 'difficult submissive', 'dangerous' or flat out 'disobedient'. Then Sam had to figure out if he had a case of underlaying psychosocial issues that caused a sub to disobey, if the sub was a sub at all or if the dom was just horrible at reading his sub's preferences. Not all sexual submissive people wished to embrace a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. 

"I need the fucking classification for bloody everything," Gabriel growls and waves his hands. "You can't rent a flat without anyone asking what type you're. During a job interview your boss wants to know if you are able to work with your own kind and as long as you don't have the bloody certificate you just need someone accusing you of sexual harassment to face lifelong prison." 

Sam hums in agreement and wonders why Castiel's assessment of Gabriel is so far off. He sounded very sure when called Sam, frantic at the thought that his older brother intended to fake his papers. Well, perhaps Gabriel simply developed a backbone during his travel through Asia and Europe. 

Besides not every person with a low dominant ratio feels the urge to commit to a BDSM relationship. There are enough normal couples around and even switching positions isn't frowned upon anymore. For some, the ratio is really just a number and live a perfectly happy life. Hence why Sam conducts full psychological profiles, not these half heart assessment that tried to label people as Alpha's and Omega's now. 

 

-

 

Sam looks at Castiel and asks him, "Can you leave? What follows now is private. Please be assured that nothing official is going to happen today. This is just a consultation because if your brother decides to be evaluated, I'll have to follow specific rules."

"Okay, I'm going to wait outside," Castiel says before he stands up and leaves. Just as he's about to walk through the door Castiel turns his head to meet Gabriel's gaze with his calm blue eyes. "Take all the time you need. This is important. Not just for me but for yourself as well."

After a pause the younger Novak adds, "I want you to be happy."

Silence falls between Sam and Gabriel when the front door slams shut.

 

-

 

"Okay Gabriel," Sam says when he returns to the table. "I know this must be highly uncomfortable for you, but please be honest with me. Otherwise I can't help you. Perhaps all you need is a little bit advice." 

It's the sincerity which causes Gabriel to hold back a sneer. He knows he walks on thin ice and Sam is his best chance to freedom. Aside from leaving the country again or resorting to illegal measures, there's not much he can do but get tested again. 

"What would it mean to get fully tested?" Gabriel asks. There are rumors, horrible ones about what happens during those tests. 

But that's probably just all the porn talking he watched in his life. 

"First of all, everything that happens will be recorded on tape," Sam announces. When he notices Gabriel's shocked expression, he chuckles slightly. "No worry. Those tapes will be sealed. They're just in case the police needs to get involved. I know, it makes people uncomfortable to be filmed, but that's to your and mine protection. This way you can't claim I raped you and on top of it provide these tapes the evidence for your later profile. We can't have it that an entire future depends on the subjective perception of a single person." 

"Okay. That actually makes sense," Gabriel breathes out slowly. It's not that bad when he thinks about it, getting filmed. It's not like other people will see it, him having sex. then he asks, "What else?"

Sam launches in an explanation after that how there's going to be an extensive psychosocial test first. Partly to determine which warden is best suited for Gabriel, partly to have a reference for the end results. What follows is at least one setting where the warden will test Gabriel's reactions. Willingness to dabble in bondage for instance. Reaction time until the safe word is used.

 When Sam hands out a pamphlet Gabriel swallows a little. Nothing what he hasn't done in his life, okay. But knowing every reaction has a meaning? That's something different.

...It's our goal to make people feel comfortable in their skin again, he reads. Modern expectations have twisted expectations about what the submissive-dominant ratio truly means. A person with a low dominant behavior for instance doesn't necessarily desire a hard hand or a overbearing partner. ... In the recent years many so called Dom's have gone untrained ... people afraid to speak out, not wishing to be branded with a stigmata ... We don't intend to take your choice away. Far more it's our goal to ... 

Gabriel puts the flyer down, knowing that there's no way around it. 

"Is there a way to request you as dominating party?" He finally asks. 

At this Sam blinks in surprise. 

 

-

 

"What do you think?" Castiel wants to know when Gabriel finally steps out of Sam's house.

The answer is a shrug. 

"I'm going to have to try it at least." Gabriel stuffs his hands into his pockets, trying to look bored. "Sam doesn't seem to be that bad." 

 

-

 

Despite Gabriel's expectations it takes full week until the center where Sam works actually invites him. It looks very clean and professional. Also very private. Yet it's not looking like a hospital. Gabriel spots carpets everywhere, green plants and color on the walls. Obviously these people know what they're doing since since Gabriel feels already comfortable in one of those chairs he's sitting in.A dark haired woman called Ruby who is his first appointment. 

"Since you've officially submitted your request for testing, you're now under complete protection of the law," she tells him first hand. "Should anything happen to you, be it that you aren't comfortable with the warden we nominate you can always request another one. You don't even have to tell us a reason. Sometimes people simply don't hit off - and we respect the wishes of our clients."

"Can I have a time frame for when the whole ordeal is going to be over?" 

As nice as Ruby seem to be, Gabriel doesn't want to be stay here longer than necessary.  

The tiny woman hums, "Let's see. You already had the first meeting with Sam. Today we will cover the first round of the written test and if you're up for it, I'll give you a tour through the entire building. As soon as the first results as there, which should take three to five days, you can come over for the second test with your warden. As soon as our experts evaluated the tapes and created a profile, you're done." 

"Which means?" Gabriel snarls, a little unfriendly. 

Yes, this isn't his favourite past time. But he's also a grown adult, who has seen more countries than all of the people in this building combined. He once lived three months on a boat in Africa. He has ridden on elephants in India. There's little left able to faze him. 

"Depending on how it goes it can be done on a week." Ruby smiles. "Though you can request a break at any time. It's common for the subjects to stay over one night at least or have the second test done in multiple occasions."  

"I think I'm going to pick the overnight option. Right now I'm living on my little brother's guest couch and as you may understand I'm very eager to have my own place again." 

Turns out that little Castiel has a very active sex life. So far he has always went over to his boyfriend but Gabriel caught them in the kitchen once already. With Castiel's pants down and his boyfriend eagerly sucking him off. That doesn't have to happen again, thank you. 

"I understand," is Ruby's answer and writes something down in Gabriel's file. "If you would follow me please, we nearly done for today." 

When Ruby stands up, Gabriel notices how easily she takes the lead despite her tiny statue. What this woman has seen to be so relaxed? Compared to Sam's huge build Ruby looks small and fragile. Yet he can't imagine that there's something, anything at all that Ruby is unable to handle. Which makes it even more impressive, given that the Sexual Intercourse Behavior and Relation Center also handles prison inmates, rape victims and other high profile cases. 

In a way it's reassuring that he's just another customer on a normal Tuesday. 

 

-

 

Five days later he's back with a small back bag under his arm and this time it's Sam who greets him.

"Hello Gabriel," he says, smile sharp and entirely different than from their last meeting. "Ready to begin?"

Something between anxiety and excitement curls in Gabriel's gut. He swallows when he steps into the small apartment which is located at the highest floor of the center. Ever since he stepped out of the elevator his heart started to beat faster than it should be. But in the last two days Gabriel could do nothing but think about the fact that he's going to have sex with Sam. That confirmation came pretty quickly.

Now Gabriel wonders if this step would've been easier, had he met a complete stranger. But he doesn't want to chicken out. Everything he does - or doesn't do - will go into his file and will be analysed.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriel response and licks over his lips because his mouth is dry. "Where do you want me?"

That Sam laughs at this questions eases Gabriel's nerves a bit.

"Oh, I like you. I sense that we're going to have lots of fun together despite the reason for our meeting." 

Sam gestures to Gabriel where he can put his back. In the end the apartment isn't big. The front door leads directly into the kitchen. To the left is a bathroom. Big enough to easily hold two people. If they're going to have sex in there as well? Shower sex is kind of awesome, in Gabriel's eyes. 

"Come with me," Sam orders suddenly, interrupting Gabriel's thoughts. He points towards the last door. "As soon as we're going through that door the test begins. Tapes are already rolling though you aren't going to see any camera's. They're hidden very well. We don't want you to focus on the fact that you're recorded."

"No problem for me," Gabriel says. He desperately wants to make a joke but can't think of anything witty. 

Instead Sam continues, "It's important for the test that you know that I can't tell you everything. I'm here to test certain reactions and while you can always say no or request a break, we'll have to continue sooner or later. Even if it means that I've to find another method, another kink to try in case we discover that you don't prefer for me to use a hand instead of a paddle, for instance." 

"Fine," Gabriel croaks.

Because holy shit, the thought of Sam spanking him did just something funny to his stomach. He had to submit a list of kinks he has tried before or scenario's he's comfortable with, but he expected to feel more apprehensive in the face of fucking a near stranger. Okay, nothing he hasn't done before, but those were mostly quick fucks on the road. This feels different. They step through the door and when it closes behind him, Sam turns and takes off his Tshirt. Half-naked and looking gorgous, build and tall as he is, Gabriel has no trouble getting hard. 

"Strip," Sam commands in a stern voice and Gabriel complies. 

 

 

-

 

Hours later Gabriel is a conflicted mess.  

"God, I don't want...," Gabriel whispers. More out of spite than honest disagreement. He still hasn't come yet but so far he enjoyed himself. Incredibly so. To be truthful, he has entirely lost track of the fact that this is just a test. That this has some kind of medical purpose.   

No wonder, because when Sam slaps his ass one short blow that sends Gabriel rocking back. 

"It doesn't matter what you want," Sam responds. "I give orders around here and you follow them. Do you understand?"

Gabriel nods weakly. He's in no position in which he could've the power to escape whatever Sam has planned for him. Lying on his back with his legs bend backwards, Gabriel cannot even move an inch. His feet are somewhere left and right to his ears. He can see the rope around the ankles in the corner of his eyes. 

Which means his ass on perfect display. His hole flaunted for Sam to see. 

"Oh, I'm going to use this," Sam claims and runs his thumb over the wrinkled flesh. Gabriel twitches under the contact. "Remember that this is mine now, Gabriel. Your ass belong to me and I'll exploit it as I see it fit."

The finger travels further and Gabriel can't hold back a gasp as Sam massages his balls. 

"It'll do you good to remember that I also control your orgasm," Sam says and a smile appears on his face. "Suck your dick."

Gabriel blinks in confusion. Staring at Sam, he wonders if he heard correctly. He inhales sharply when a large hand is suddenly on his back and hoists him a bit up. 

"Suck your dick," Sam repeats his words dangerously low. 

Gabriel notices that the head of his cock and his mouth are just millimeters apart. Obediently he opens his mouth and tries to obey Sam's orders. Mainly because he's curious if he can do it. If he's truly flexible enough for it. Something jolts in him when he gets his lips to touch his cock. Gabriel moans softly and whimpers when he doesn't have the strength to keep it up for long. 

When Sam lets him go, Gabriel falls back into the cushions. 

"Fuck," he manages breathless, rock-hard and aching. "Fuck, that's..."

"That's just the beginning," Sam tells him. Gabriel is the opinion he can even read something akin to pride in Sam's eyes. A part of him wishes to live up to that. 

Admitting defeat Gabriel asks carefully, "What now?"

"Since you're showing off your hole so nicely, I think it's time we fill it with something." 

Gabriel hates himself for his response. His asshole clenches when he hears the words. As if it's not going fast enough. As if it's waiting ... 

The mattress dips a bit when Sam shifts on the bed, kneeling in front of Gabriel's ass he has raised into the air himself. He admires it fondly, looks down on the hole and smiles at Gabriel's badly hidden embarrassment. Locking gazes with Gabriel, Sam lowers his head to run his tongue over the cleft until he reaches the opening. Warm wetness hits the nerves around the rim and Gabriel gasps loudly. Biting his lip, he squeezes his eyes shut when Sam continues to suck at his hole. 

"I'm pleased you're responding so eagerly." Sam laughs as little as he lets go, content with having the exposed ass shaking already from the first part of their session. "I bet you're going to open up nice for me."

Gabriel tries to shift away from Sam but he has little leverage in this position. His legs are still parted, spread wide for Sam and attached to a harness somewhere behind him. If he doesn't watch himself, Sam will have no compunctions against tying is arms together as well. So he tries to keep still next time Sam's fingers return. 

"As much as I want to fuck you it's best if I test your reactions a while longer before we get more personal," Sam announces. "The way this is going we'll be done in record time." 

Gabriel very nearly tells him it can't get more personal with legs drawn up like he has right now. But the sight of the object in Sam's hand steals his words and makes him choke on empty air. Mouth dry he contemplate if the struggle is worth the effort. Sam is only holding an egg vibrator and it's not that big. There 're larger toys in the collection. Swallowing his remaining pride Gabriel grits his teeth when the tiny toy comes alive and Sam presses it against skin beneath his hole. His breath hitches slightly but to his satisfaction no sound leaves his mouth. Sam furs his eyebrows and sends Gabriel a short look before he moves the humming toy higher ... puts the egg right onto the entrance. 

"Hng." Gabriel pants heavily when the pressure doesn't disappear. He has to witness how his hole trembles under the contact and feels his dick pulse slightly from the stimulation. 

"Determined, are you?" Sam whispers. "Let's see how long you can do this."

Suddenly the egg is back and Sam's just teasing him first. Let's it dangle from the cord until Gabriel's bottom is involuntary jerking upright to meet the vibrations. But Sam's a bastard and puts it out of reach every single time. It goes on like this for a while but Gabriel is getting more and more desperate. His body is aching for something but he can't ... he doesn't want to beg. 

Least of all to Sam. 

That's his intention. At least until Sam changes his mind and has the toy buzzing against the sensitive skin of Gabriel's rim ... and holds it there. And holds it ... and holds it until Gabriel cries out because Sam's containing his movements. There's nothing Gabriel can do but submit to the sensation of the egg against his crease. 

"S-sam," he rasps, finally voicing his desire. 

Gabriel catches Sam's grin just before the egg passes through his entrance and he sighs in defeat. Yet it also means the toy is also inside him now, probing his walls with gentle buzz. Fast comes the realization he's in trouble because Gabriel wants more. The setting isn't very high, just another step of Sam's teasing and Gabriel clenching his ass just threatens to push the toy out again. Sam puts his palm over Gabriel's hole, imprisoning the toy. He raises an eyebrow and Gabriel knows what Sam wants from him. Moments pass and the buzzing is the only sound in the room besides Gabriel's heaving chest. 

After a while Gabriel speaks up. "More," he croaks, voice low. "I want more."

Instead of boasting that 'it isn't that hard Gabriel, is it' Sam uses his finger to push the egg deeper until it's neatly restrained by Gabriel's flesh, walls of the channel closing around it. He can't help but moan in relief, relaxing his muscles under the pleasant sensation. Sadly Sam isn't done yet no matter if Gabriel has almost forgotten him after the egg rests close to his prostate.                        

"Ha...?," Gabriel gasps, taken aback by the increase of the buzzing.  

He looks at Sam who winks with the remote that is attached to the other end of the pink cord coming out of Gabriel's ass. Meets his gaze just in time to feel how the egg rattles inside him, wild and so strong Gabriel's spine arches into a curve. 

"Fuck." Gabriel curses Sam as the next wave hits him. "Fuck you, Sam."

Sam deserts his spot to move around Gabriel, choosing a place next to his head. "I can always gag you, if that's you intention," he says, clearly unimpressed by Gabriel's cursing. 

Quickly Gabriel shakes his head. If there's one thing he hates, he can stand it's being silenced. Ball gags are the worst. So he doesn't fight or protest when Sam pushes two fingers past his lips and sucks at them as if it was Sam's cock. Plunging his fingers into Gabriel's mouth again and again while the egg continues to do its work of riling him up, Sam asks a question after a while.

"Do you want to come or do you want something bigger inside your ass?" he wants to know and pulls his glistening fingers away. Instead he plays with dial of the remote. 

There's a moment of silence in which Sam watches Gabriel struggle and wonders he's going to get the right answer. 

"...bigger..."

Sam's lips form into a smile. 

"Well done. You remembered that you aren't in control of your orgasm," he says and frees Gabriel's line of vision from a few sweaty bangs of his hair. "That needs to be rewarded." 

It doesn't feel like a reward when Sam turns the vibrator off and the egg stops moving. Gabriel thinks Sam's doing it on purpose, lets him see who dishes out the candy. Yet it's difficult to care with being on the edge like this, hanging on the cliff and waiting for the orgasm that's too far away for Gabriel's likening. He cannot reach it on his own. 

There is little choice for him as he watches Sam tugging at the cord and the egg slowly returns into Sam's possession. To his shame, Gabriel doesn't yield it without a fight. His walls clench around it, try to keep the toy inside him but Sam is stronger.  

Empty again, Gabriel's hole flutters, has nothing to hold.  

"Do I get your cock now?" Gabriel blurts out before he can stop himself. 

Sam's laugh is demeaning, a show how ridiculous Gabriel's demand is. 

"Certainly not. I said you earned a reward but asking for my cock is just boisterous." he says. Instead he presents Gabriel a dildo. "You get this."

Gabriel has no time to feel disappointed since Sam isn't wasting time and rubs the head of the dildo against the wet entrance. He keens under the touch with his skin sensitive from all the teasing. Gabriel lets his head fall back as the round solid surface pushes his flesh aside and he squeezes his eyes shut while it scratches his insides, answering a need he can't fulfill himself. The dildo sinks deeper, seems to swell in size with each inch it conquers and Gabriel's lust turns into hunger. Aching for more, Gabriel stirs in his helpless position and fights against the restraints. 

A sob follows when the dildo retreats, completely against Gabriel's intentions and increasing the slow-paced lust boiling in his veins. When it returns, Gabriel opens his eyes with a longing sigh, his clouded gaze thirsting for Sam who shows him relief with each little moan leaving the parted lips. 

Gabriel mewls when Sam leaves it half-way inside. The sight of the better part of the toy sticking out of him if the worst, together with Sam's arrogant smile as he makes Gabriel watch while he removes his pants. 

"S-Sam, could you...," Gabriel jerks his hips, tries to get the other end poking out of him towards Sam's hands. 

Even clenching around the toy doesn't help. Sam used barely more than the tip to tease him. 

Leaning forwards, Sam says to Gabriel, "I could give what you want. Or I could give you what need. What's gonna be, Gabriel?"

Another well-placed question meant to confuse him, leading him further down the path into Sam's waiting hands. A few minutes ago Gabriel would've protested. Now he's too wired up to care. He can't think beyond the sensation of the toy teasing his rim, rubbing against his walls. 

Finally yielding to his desires, Gabriel whispers, "Sam, I need ... I really can't..."

Helpless twisting follows and a sob when it gets him nowhere. 

"Fine, Gabriel. I'll give you more but I expect you heed my words," Sam says. His fingers tug at the impossible knots, loosening the restraints that hold Gabriel in place. Hope swells in Gabriel's chest. 

"But if you act up I can always go back to this," Sam emphasis and pulls the dildo out again. "Will you heed my orders?"

He watches Gabriel nodding frantically who obviously doesn't trust himself to speak. Instead he sighs in relief when Sam lowers the leg back on the bed very carefully. Sam runs his hands up and down on the heated skin, inspects if he went too far or Gabriel feels any pain. When no protest comes, Sam moves on.  

"As you can see, I gave you back most of your freedom." A finger points at the still tied-up wrists. "This is a courtesy of mine but I expect you to stay still, alright?"

"Yes," Gabriel breathes his answer and parts his legs as Sam gives them a little nudge. 

The urge to move, to make Sam hurry is gone. Instead he lies there with head resting in the pillows while Sam puts one under his hips. Gabriel sighs in contentment as his head falls into the pillow. His eyes are closed when he feels the dildo return. The angle is different now with Sam kneeling between his legs but it's still easy to work the toy inside. The flesh yields easily, welcomes the stiff object back inside though Gabriel feels it more keenly now. 

"Oh," Gabriel escapes a little moan.

The dildo is thicker now, solid and unyielding as it buries itself in him under Sam's command. He dares not to shift away when it's pulled back out. Instead his hands tugs at the sheets as it comes back, just as slow and torturous. Lust pools in his stomach as Sam repeats the motion, again and again. The pace is unhurried and the minutes drag on while Gabriel forces himself to stay still as Sam told him. Gabriel fears what would happen if he rebells at this point. It's almost shameful now his cock stands proud in his line of vision between himself and Sam. 

It's not a surprise that Gabriel caves after a while. 

"Sam, I can't ... I 'm close," he whispers. Truly it wouldn't take much. If Sam would just push a little harder, let Gabriel have the dildo a while longer. 

"I'm pleased that you warn me, Gabriel." Sam presents a smile and twists the dildo in his hand. In front of him Gabriel jerks. "But you know the rules, remember?"

"Y-yes, I remember." Gabriel backs down and tries to clench around the toy. 

"Good. It'd be a shame if I had to remind you," Sam reprimands him. To emphasise his position he wraps one hand around Gabriel's hardened cock and teases the head with his thumb. Pretending not to hear the mewls he creates, Sam continues. "I'm aware that you desire to come, Gabriel, but I must remind you that the training isn't over yet. If we stop now, we'll have to start tomorrow all over again. So what do you want?"

For a moment Gabriel's only answer are the gasps he makes as Same strokes his cock. The strained look on his face is delicious, as is the toy sticking out of him.

"Please, Sam," Gabriel begs, finally and bucks into Sam's hand. "I ... I want but I ... I c-can't, I'm so close."

"Oh, I can help with that if you want," Sam fakes his surprise and pretends that the cock ring isn't with the other toys at the end of the bed.

It takes a minute for Gabriel to realize that Sam actually asked him a question. He quickly agrees, eyes fixed on the hand around his cock. He really can't go through all of this again tomorrow.

"Yes, yes. Please, Sam. Whatever helps," he says. Gabriel watches in fascination when Sam places the ring around his cock. It's a bit uncomfortable at first but it pales against his apprehension to reach is orgasm without Sam's permission. Relieved that the ring will help to follow the rules, he utters his thanks. 

Sam looks actually pleased, giving Gabriel a praising look. 

"Now turn around, Gabriel. I think you're finally ready to get fucked," Sam tells him with a dirty smile and loosens the robe around Gabriel's wrists. 

A gasp leaves Gabriel's mouth as he tries to roll onto his stomach. In the end Sam has to use his huge hands to help him. Gabriel is heaving now, his legs too unsteady to kneel on the bed and it gets worse when he sees out of the corner of his eye how Sam pulls down his own sweatpants. The cock is large and thick. Gabriel can hardly wait to have it inside him. 

In his new found freedom Gabriel reaches behind himself, snatching the end of the dildo with a blissful moan. Originally he just wanted to pull it out but after meeting Sam's gaze he knows better and starts fucking himself with it instead. Gabriel moans and nearly doubles over from the tingle between his ass cheeks. Friction is just what he wanted. 

"Bang me, Sam. Please, fuck me. Hard, harder like this," Gabriel asks, rocking against the dildo he's holding, writhes under Sam's iron control and his own desperation.  

"Don't worry. I'll do you good," Sam tells him and pushes Gabriel's hand away. He'll punish him for that later. "I intend to screw you so hard you scream." 

The dildo is quickly pulled out and Sam leaves Gabriel no room to recover. He doesn't even bother to slip out of his sweatpants, just lets them pool around his knees as he positions himself behind Gabriel. Sam appreciates the trembling hole for a last time before he thrusts inside. Gabriel makes a choked off sound, half moaning half begging, before he twists his hips. Not away but into Sam's direction, impaling himself on the hardness that fills him now.

Sam leaves him no time to adjust. The whole point of the long foreplay was to get Gabriel desperate. Taking the hips into his hands, Sam thrusts forwards while pulling Gabriel onto his cock, again and again. Who's ass is high in the air while facing the bed and moaning into the pillow. 

"Harder, harder. Harder," Gabriel begs. 

His hips are moving frantically, bucking each time when Sam's head brushes over the prostate. It's almost too much but Gabriel knows he hasn't reached his limit yet. There's more, right there under Sam's thrusts, in the way he keeps Gabriel's ass in the air when the knees give out on him.

"I-I'm..." Gabriel is lost. He has forgotten what he wants to say, the world narrows down to the touch of Sam's hard cock drilling into him.

Pleasure cruises through his body, searching for an outlet and Gabriel screams when he realizes there's none. His cock is nearly bursting, sensitive to any touch kind of touch now.   

"Please," Gabriel cries. The pulse between his legs is unbearable and his ass clenches around Sam's dick constantly now. "Please, Sam. Please, I want to come. Please allow me to come." 

Sam smirks as he pulls out of Gabriel, lets him fall onto the bed and chuckles at the confused look gets. 

"You were right to ask, Gabriel," Sam answers and refuses to show a reaction when he pulls up the sweatpants. "But my answer is no." 

What follows is a muffled cry as Sam picks up the egg again and nurses the wet winking hole with the vibrations. Feeding Gabriel's ass with the egg until it's pressed against the prostate, Sam retreats and ties the cord around the left thigh after he locked the egg into the highest setting it provides to test Gabriel's reaction.

"...ugn," Gabriel is between bliss and overwhelming need. Thankfully the vibration subside to a low thrum after a few moments so he can concentrate again. Yet for a moment his face is unguarded, revealing longing for more than is granted to him right now. 

Sam adjusts himself, holding back his own desire. Giving Gabriel what he wants, would destroy the work if this entire session. He'll have to be patient. When Sam gets off the bed, he expects Gabriel to follow and lowers himself to answer the questioning gaze he gets. 

"We continue later. After we had dinner, we approach the subject of your orgasm again," Sam explains. "You might have not noticed by I didn't come as well and unlike you I don't need an aid for this. Now get dressed, you'll help me in the kitchen." 

"Oh god," Gabriel whispers, but moves to comply. Like Sam himself he just grabs loose pants and a T-shirt. 

Following Sam through the door and down the hall is more difficult than he expected, since the egg buzzes inside him and Gabriel's vision whites out every now and them. When he finally catches up, Sam leans close and squeezes his ass. Gabriel moans and wishes Sam would grant him release. He is at a point where doing it himself would feel wrong. Less satisfying because he needs to hear the words of Sam giving him permission. So he'll suffer through whatever is planned for him. 

His freedom is worth that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic ends here, because I couldn't bring myself to write the rather unhappy ending I had in mind. 
> 
> In case you're curious, the relationship between Gabriel and Sam wouldn't have ended well, because Sam is a full-fledged Dom, whose job it is to have sex with strangers. While Gabriel fights against the label of a sub, sees himself as a switch only only sometimes enjoys subbing for people like Sam. Given their personalties, it would've become ugly and ... I just couldn't. Nope. 
> 
> But I like the general idea of the prompt and I DO have a unfinished Sabriel story lying around on this account.


End file.
